Artemis Quest Fic 2 of Glass House SHowdown Seris
by Dunkel Engel
Summary: (DONE!) Artemis, a ghost hunter who works for T.P.A, her sister is taken by the feared Jackal and only she can get her back. Pg-13 for cursing and some crued humor.
1. Default Chapter

Default Chapter~  
  
A 4-year-old girl sat on a log next to the ruins of the glass house. Being a child and all she had no clue of what had happened here or who was here. Her light red hair was slightly curly and put into two pigtails with light blue ribbon that matched perfectly with her light blue over alls and white shirt, her light green eyes were filled with joy and laughter, her name was Molly. She picked a flower and pulled off the leaves. Her daddy was coming home that day and he said he had a surprise for her so she was thrilled. "I wonder what he brought me," she started plucking the 4 petals off. "A dolly, a care bear, a dolly, A CARE BEAR!! YAY!" Molly squealed. The flower for her had never been wrong so far.  
  
Little did she know she was being watched. The figure walked up to her and looked at her, he towered over her. "Hello little one." He said smiling. "Hiya Mister! I'm Molly! I'm 4." She said with a huge smile. "My name is Ryan. Ryan Kuhn." "Nice to meet you Mister Ryan Kuhn." "Hey I have a surprise for you. But it's a secret. Do you want to see it?" Molly's eyes lit up with the word 'secret' "YEA! I would leave to see!" "Then come with me and I'll show you." With that Ryan grabbed her hand and dragged her towards the house. "Umm Mister I'm not allowed to go in there." She said planting her feet firmly into the dirt looking up at him. "This time you are now come on!" Ryan said angrily pulling her with him. "I SAID I DON'T WANT TO!!!!" she yelled and started to scream "SHUT UP YOU STUPID GIRL!" He said and put his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the house. 


	2. The News

The News~  
  
Artemis sat cross-legged on the matted floor of the T.P.A (Tactical Paranormal Agency) basement gym. Her breath was slow and concentrated. Her long blood red hair that was slightly curled was pulled back tightly into a pony her deep emerald eyes were closed. Her palms were placed on top of her knees the bottoms of her feet also faced upwards. She was only 16 and one of the most feared paranormal bounty hunters. There was a rush of footsteps into the gym she didn't need to open her eyes. She knew who it was. The Chief Executive of T.P.A ran up to her.  
  
"Artemis there's been a kidnapping." Said the Chief Executive also known as Lieutenant Baxter. "This is knew because?" she said not opening her eyes. "Well this child was taken by a paranormal being." "Alright I'm listening." "That child is your sister." At that moment her eyes shot open. Normally Artemis was not one for showing emotion but this time it was personal. "Where did this take place?" she said getting up and now loosing her cool. "Near the ruins of the glass house." "That can't be! I know who has her. I'm getting her back."  
  
She walked quickly towards her quarters and geared up. She pulled on a pair of black cargo's, a black long sleeved shirt, a black pocketed vest, black combat boots lacing them tightly these were no ordinary boots, these you could kick the hell out of ghosts seriously damaging them, she also pulled on a pair of black leather cut at the knuckles gloves that you could touch and punch ghosts with these also had long blades made for stabbing ghosts stashed in them that were tipped with a chemical that was also harmful to ghosts. She quickly fixed her hair pulling it up a little higher and pulling it a little tighter. She looked at herself in the mirror seeing a picture of Molly on her mirror. "Don't worry baby girl, I'm coming for you." She loaded a backpack with ghost hunting supplies. A dart gun full of green ooze that would burn the transparent flesh of ghosts, ghost-tracking devices, cold sensors, night vision goggles with the special glasses lens on them that you could see ghosts with, a ghost container that could hold up to 10 ghosts, and a force field good of protecting you against ghosts.  
  
Lieutenant Baxter walked into her quarters right as she pulled on her backpack. "Artemis I did some research, these ghosts are extremely dangerous, nothing you should fuck with." "Like I care. They have my sister and I will get her back unharmed, and its nothing I haven't handled before. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some ghost ass to kick." She said and walked towards the elevator and riding it to the lobby. She walked out to the parking lot and climbed into her black Saturn SUV and started towards the remains of the glass house. 


	3. The House

The Glass House~  
  
As she drove her eyes were watching the road but her thoughts were drowned in the darkness of Rammstein. She started to sing along she knew the words by heart and the translations, German was her native language. The song turned to "Sonne." "Alle warten auf das Licht  
  
furchtet euch furchtet euch nicht  
  
die Sonne scheint mir aus den Augen  
  
sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen  
  
und die Welt zahlt laut bis zehn  
  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
  
Vier  
  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
  
Die Sonne scheint mir aus den Handen  
  
kann verbrennen, kann euch blenden  
  
wenn sie aus den Fausten bricht  
  
legt sich heiss auf das Gesicht  
  
sie wird heut Nacht nicht untergehen  
  
und die Welt zahlt laut bis zehn  
  
The song ended, she felt a little calmer now as she pulled up to the house. It was dark about 9:30 hell as if she cared she just wanted her sister back. She grabbed her bag out of the back seat and headed towards the house walking inside. "Hello?" she said looking around; she had ghost vision as most called it so she didn't need the glasses.  
  
"Oh Ryan. Here Ryan." She cocked her shotgun.  
  
"Hello. Never seen you around here before. What do you want?" The Jackal said appearing before her.  
  
"Alright I'm just gonna lay this out nice simple for you. You have something of mine and I want it back."  
  
"And that might be?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me. You have Molly and I want her back."  
  
The Torn Prince appeared "What's all the hubbub?" he looked over at Artemis "Well hello there."  
  
"Shut up I have no time for your stupidity now I realize you find yourselves to be scary ghosts but I don't. Now hand over the girl or get the hell knocked out of you." Artemis said her face cold and emotionless as usual.  
  
"Like you could touch us dolly." Royce said laughing.  
  
"You wanna make a bet?" she said her voice hard and cold.  
  
"You are nothing but a mortal. Your human tools are no match for us." Ryan said with a smile.  
  
"Really?" she balled her hands into fists and the two sword like blades slid through the glove on top of her wrists. She jabbed one of the blades into Ryan's stomach penetrating it leaving a bloody whole as the removed the blade. "I beg to differ." She said taking a step back and crossed her arms.  
  
Ryan and Royce stood there awe struck before the pain hit Ryan like a boat load of bricks and he let out an ear piercing scream.  
  
"Now if you'll be so kind as to lead me to Molly I will take her and be on my way." Artemis said and raised her eyebrows.  
  
"You aren't going anywhere, Dolly." Royce said pulling out his baseball bat. 


	4. The Retreival

The Retrieval~  
  
Royce took a swing at her with his baseball bat. Artemis balled her fists releasing the blades, with her right hand she sliced the bat in half, with her left arm she stabbed Royce in the stomach.  
  
"I'm only gonna say this one more time. Hand her over before I slice you into bite size pieces." At this time she was pissed off beyond reason.  
  
"Bitch!" Royce cried grabbing his stomach the blood oozing through his fingers.  
  
"Don't fuck with me. I'm in no mood! I guess I'll have to find her myself and then kick your ghost asses! Got me?" smiled insanely and walked towards the basement stairs. Molly Dolly, where are you baby girl? It's me Artemis. I'm comin to get you. Artemis thought sending the message through the house.  
  
"Arty I'm scared." Molly said in a hushed voice.  
  
"It's ok baby girl I'm coming. Can you describe where you are?"  
  
"There are a lot of weird symbols all over the walls. There's also a bunch of glass rooms all around me. One of them has a broken down car in it." Molly said looking around.  
  
"I know where you are just stay put and don't move." Artemis said racing down the stairs into the basement seeing Molly in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"Arty!" Molly said with a huge smile standing up as Artemis ran up and picked her up holding her.  
  
"Its ok Molly, are you hurt? Did they hurt you?" Artemis said looking her over. She saw no marks except for the hand marks the Jackal had made when he dragged Molly into the house, on Molly's arms.  
  
"I'm ok Arty except my arms hurt." Molly said looking at her arms.  
  
"Ok then lets get you into the car alright?" Artemis carried her up the stairs and into the front room towards the door. Shooting Ryan and Royce an angry look that just screamed 'You are so bite size pieces!' She put Molly in her SUV and buckled her in making sure the 4 year old couldn't undo the buckle.  
  
"You stay here and don't get out alright, if you're really good and don't move I have a surprise for you k?" Artemis said with a smile and pushed a button under the seat that turned on a shield around the car repelling all ghosts from the car and keeping them from getting inside.  
  
"Ok I promise I won't move and won't push any buttons." Said Molly with a smile and sat there.  
  
"Just to keep you busy until your real surprise." Artemis quickly flipped down the screen in the front seat and put in a 'Barney DVD  
  
"You pinky swear you won't move?" Artemis said holding out her pinky.  
  
"I peaky swear!" said Molly taking Artemis's pinky with her own.  
  
"Good now I promise to be back by the time this 4 hour video ends." Artemis said with a smile, shut the door locking it and walking towards the house. 


	5. Authors Note

Authors note: Hi all! I'd like to thank RavingJackal for her help with a couple of the Jackal's sayings. You should read her stories they're really good, they're what got me into righting my fanfics, they also gave me nightmares but hey! Nightmares build character! THANKYOU RAVINGJACKAL! Please peoples go back to reading the fanfic and I'm going to continue the series I think..  
  
Mein Herz Brennt 


	6. The Fight

The Fight~  
  
Artemis walked into the house taking off her vest and longed sleeved shirt revealing her black spaghetti strap undershirt. "Oh Ryan. Get your stupid transparent asses down here." She said in a singsong type of voice.  
  
Royce appeared and whistled "You gonna strip down to your skimpy's and dance to." He said with a perverted smile.  
  
"No but how about you get Ryan's ass down here before I slice you into bite size pieces?" Artemis said releasing the blades in her gloves smiling wickedly as Ryan appeared.  
  
"Ryan what took you so long? I thought you would have been down here the instant I took my shirt off." Artemis said arching an eyebrow.  
  
"Shut up bitch! Do you realize what I do to bitches like you? If not why don't you come over here and find out!" Ryan said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"I thought you were a lot smarter then to ask me to come near you. Do you know who I am? Do you know what I am? Huh do ya biotch? Nahh didn't think so. Well do you remember Anja?"  
  
"Oh yea! The stupid ghost seein' doll? So what about her?" Royce asked arching an eyebrow.  
  
"That girl was my cousin, didn't know that now did ya? So that makes your sentence even worse! You two NOT ONLY raped her but also killed her! AND NOW you bruised my little sisters' arm! So now I'M gonna slice off your jollies and then shove 'em down your throat! But first I'm gonna make you beg to die. Just like you did Anja." Artemis pulled out her 9mm semi- automatic glock that the bullets were filled with a light green serum that burned the transparent flesh of ghosts.  
  
"Beg huh? You'll be the one begging!" Ryan said with a wicked grin.  
  
Artemis quickly cocked the weapon and took a shot at Ryan hitting him n the shoulder making his shoulder bubble and burn. Ryan screamed out in pain grabbing his shoulder only for Artemis to shoot him again in the stomach causing him to scream and falling to the ground twisting and turning screaming for mercy.  
  
"Aww life's a bitch ain't it?" she said with a smile and shot him again in the leg watching him flop around on the ground screaming as his skin bubbled and burned.  
  
Royce stood there his eyes huge; he couldn't believe this was happening! Normally it's the other way around. Normally the girls are screaming for mercy but s time it was the Jackal! He had to do something! Seeing one of the most feared ghosts brought to his knees by a human was just way too much, he couldn't take it anymore! Royce dove at Artemis knocking her to the ground her weapon sliding away from her. He pinned her wrists above of her, Artemis put up one hell of a struggle.  
  
She grunted trying to kick him off her. Royce looked down at her, Artemis's green eyes deepened with her anger as she struggled to get him off her.  
  
So determined and strong, Royce thought staring into her eyes.  
  
"Get off me!" Artemis said angrily through gritted teeth, kneeing him over and over in the groin.  
  
The pain hit Royce like a ton of bricks and he rolled off her onto the floor. Artemis grabbed hold of her backpack pulling out two cylinders and pointed one at Royce and the other at Ryan. Artemis pushed a button on the cylinders sucking the two angry ghosts into the two cylinders. She grabbed her stuff and headed back towards the car a smile on her face as she got in the Barney video still playing. 


	7. Back to Headquarters

Back at Headquarters~  
  
After Artemis had dropped Molly off at home she went back to T.P.A headquarters to drop off the ghosts. She walked towards the criminal department past the holding cells where there were all sorts of creatures. As she walked past the holding cells she was greeted with whistles, screams, barking (don't ask), and crude comments. She continued to walk and found the ghost part of the holding cell, found one of the scientists, she quickly checked these ghosts in, and found a free cell to drop Ryan and Royce off in. Artemis put the cylinders into vacuum packed holes pushing the release button releasing them into their new cell and shut the door on the holes padlocking it.  
  
Royce and Ryan looked around their new cells angrily pounding on the walls trying to get out.  
  
"Hey you two! DO YOU MIND SHUTTING UP?!" she yelled walking towards her quarters which was right down the hall from the ghost holding cubes. She unlocked her door and opened it walking in slowly, the faint smell of vanilla hung in the air. Artemis lit all her candles and laid down on her bed staring at the flickering glow of the candles slowly closing her eyes.  
  
About an hour later her room had gotten really cold. She pulled her covers up to her neck and continued to sleep.  
  
Royce sat on her bed next to her. He had escaped his containment cell and came to kill Artemis only for her to be sleeping. She looks like a regular human. How can a doll like her be strong? I don't understand. Royce thought staring at her. Royce smiled slightly to himself as he started to lift up her shirt revealing her stomach only for her to roll over onto her stomach.  
  
"Quit moving!" he said out loud on accident.  
  
Artemis's eyes fluttered open and she fell of her bed.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY FRIGGIN ROOM!" she yelled angrily.  
  
He quickly jumped onto her pinning her hands above her head with one hand and covered her mouth with the other. Artemis bit down hard on his hand.  
  
"BITCH!" he cried punching her in the nose.  
  
Artemis flipped him off and kneed him in the groin sending him tumbling off her.  
  
"Well at least I DON'T look like I was put through a meat grinder." She said with a wicked smile.  
  
"You're cruisin' for a bruisin' doll. I might just have to beat you." Royce said holding his bat tightly.  
  
"Shut up you anal blowing butt monkey!" she said and kicked him in the stomach.  
  
"Oh your dead!" he said and took a swing at her getting his bat stuck in the wall.  
  
"Haha you SUCK! LITERALLY!" Artemis said with a laugh and delivered an inside outside kick to the side of his head, knocking him over.  
  
"Hey whore!" said someone behind her.  
  
She turned around to see the Jackal standing in front of her.  
  
"Surprise." He said as Royce hit her in the side of her head knocking her unconscious. Artemis crumpled to the floor shutting her eyes. 


	8. The End Authors Note

The End? /Authors Note.  
  
Artemis woke up the next morning to find all hell was braking loose. The ghosts, vampires, monsters, and every other creature known to man were out of their cage.  
  
"Holy shnikes!" she exclaimed throwing on her clothes on and rushing out the door to find the monsters had been standing in front of her door waiting, and who was leading them? None other than Royce and Ryan.  
  
"Finally, you woke up. How'd you sleep?" Ryan said smiling insanely.  
  
"Hoped your well rested dolly, because your...." Royce was cut off by Artemis.  
  
"Oh shut it you..." searched her head for some form of 50's slang. "You nosebleedin', papershakin, shuckster!" she said glaring at him.  
  
Royce's jaw dropped. "What'd you just call me?"  
  
"You heard me square boy." Artemis said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Oh you're cruisin' for a bruisin'." He said taking a step towards her.  
  
"What did she say?" Ryan asked seriously confused.  
  
"Yo' Momma!" she said to Royce making absolutely no sense.  
  
"THAT'S IT YOUR DEAD GIRLY!" Royce said diving at her slamming the door behind him.  
  
The End??????  
  
*****Authors Note: ~Sorry about the short ending BUT its not the end of the series! I have a sequel to this that involves Artemis and some other peoples! SO NO WORRYS! THE SHOW MUST GO ON! * Dramatic bow and runs off * 


End file.
